


Shut Up And Dance

by hunterinabrowncoat



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Post-Finale, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterinabrowncoat/pseuds/hunterinabrowncoat
Summary: After Voyager arrives home there are celebrations, parties, tears, and finally... the moment we've all been waiting for.(Based on the song with the same title [by Walk The Moon]. It is my happy song, and they are my favs).





	Shut Up And Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: None.

When Voyager arrived home, the euphoria seemed like it would never end. Parents clutching lost sons, old friends meeting again for the first time in years, admirals saluting her Captain, Janeway - there wasn’t a dry eye in sight.

Tom introduced his father to his new daughter-in-law and grandchild, Naomi Wildman finally met her dad, and Seven introduced Echep to her aunt. Nobody really knew whether to laugh or cry.

Four days after Voyager and her crew touched down in San Francisco, the crew and their families, along with those at project Pathfinder, were invited to a party. Of course celebrations of all kinds were happening across the planet and throughout the system, and had been from the moment the news of their return reached Earth, but this gathering in particular was a festivity worthy of Neelix.

Chakotay entered the room, his eyes scanning for his Captain, and he saw her almost immediately, standing alone behind the buffet table and watching the celebrations. She was, like everyone else, out of uniform, and had her hair pinned back.

Making a beeline for her, he opened with “You seem a little preoccupied.” as the same roguish smile he often wore, tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Janeway looked up rather suddenly, but as her eyes met his, she smiled warmly and returned her gaze to the dancing crew members across the room. She’d spent the last few days locked in meetings and debriefings with Star Fleet headquarters, but hadn’t yet mentioned anything to the crew.

“So how was your debriefing?” he asked, stepping a little closer and following her gaze as he turned to watch his friends enjoying themselves so thoroughly.

“A full pardon for all the Marquis crew. Some of the admirals weren’t too happy about it, but a decision has finally been reached - anyone who wishes to remain in Star Fleet will be allowed to retain their rank.”

Chakotay breathed a sigh of relief, feeling as though a weight had been physically lifted from his shoulders.

“So why’re you still sulking?” he asked inquisitively.

“Oh, I’m not!” she said perking up, and finally turning to look at him, “I just don’t think I really know what to do with myself. I’ve made it my mission, my drive for the past seven years, to get us home. I _lived_ for that goal. Now that we’re finally here… I don’t know, Chakotay; I think it’s just going to take me a while to process everything, that’s all.”

He nodded sympathetically as he gazed down at her. There was a moment of peaceful silence as they watched others talking and hugging and dancing before Chakotay asked, “What do you think they’ll all do now?”

“Oh, I don’t know!” she replied, smiling as she looked around fondly, “I except they’ll all go on to greater things. Tom and B’elanna will start their family, Harry might even go on to make Captain one day! Echep wants to join the Academy, and Seven… there’s a whole world of possibilities open to her here.”

Slipping his fingers in between hers, Chakotay lifted her hand and gently pressed it to his lips.

She looked up, somewhat startled, but as her eyes met his her expression softened and she made no move to retract her hand.

“We can all start working on our dreams now; do the things we planned for when we got back.” he said simply.

“I got us home; that was my dream. I don’t think I really planned much further ahead than that…”

“Unpreparedness, Kathryn?” he replied playfully, pulling himself a step closer, “That doesn’t sound much like you.”

“I’d like to think of it as improvisation.” she shrugged, letting the sentence tail off as she glanced again over at the other crew members dancing.

As he edged closer, only inches from her face, Chakotay asked, “So what are you going to improvise next?”

Making no effort to move away, a wide smile began to spread across her face as she looked up at him. “Dance with me.”

Taken aback, Chakotay didn’t react for a moment - a moment too long, as the Captain took his arm and without waiting for him to catch up, led him to the centre of the room where the crowd was gathered.

Surprised, but pleasantly so, her first officer soon regained himself. Taking her hand and waist, they both laughed as he began moving with the music, leading the dance as they twisted and twirled around, dodging the others as the manoeuvred the dance floor.

“I never figured you for much of a dancer!” he exclaimed.

“I’m not!” she replied a moment later, laughing as she so expertly stepped on his foot and they stopped briefly.

As they recovered, chuckling as they untangled themselves, she found herself pressed close to him.

As the moment sobered, he stared into those blue eyes and said, “We made it.”

Returning his penetrating gaze, not wavering for a moment, she smiled. “Yes we did…”

He edged closer, but Janeway, feeling a little unsure for a moment, remained still.

Smiling, he said softly, “You’re holding back, Kathryn.”

There was a moment’s pause, then Janeway moved suddenly closer, planting her lips firmly onto his. Though full of passion and tender affection, the long awaited kiss only lasted a brief moment. Pulling away and looking fondly into his eyes, she grinned.

“Shut up and dance with me, Chakotay!”


End file.
